Camping
by Wickedfan2k7
Summary: Some Fiyeraba fun with a little bit of Gloq later on. AU. High T for later chapters.
1. Let's go camping

**Camping.**

**Disclaimer:**No, I do not own Wicked, but please, give it to me?! I'm just here to play with the characters a little :D Don't sue.

**Authors Note:** Basically, I got this idea in my head and wrote it down. I don't like it but my friend does . . Anyway this story is basically Fiyeraba smoochies and a tiny bit of Glog thrown in later on. No real plot, just some fun. Enjoy. Please. And this is an AU I suppose.

**Chapter 1 - Let's go camping.**

There they sat, the four of them, bored and with absolutely nothing to do to stop them being bored. It was raining heavily outside so they couldn't even go anywhere.

Boq sighed heavily and look around the room, all pink and fluffy on one side, with shoes everywhere and magazines pilled around, a glance at the other side of the room and his eyes were instantly bored, there was a few books on the shelf, some homework on the desk and that was it.

Galinda and Elphaba's room was probably the strangest dorm room in all of Shiz. Pink and pretty, very girly on one side and boring and grey on the other side. He sighed again then took a glance at his friends.

Galinda, sat a few feet away from him was reading Ozmopolitan but she didn't seem that interested, Elphaba had a book opened in front of her but even she seemed to be struggling to concentrate, shocking for her, she always studied, nothing could usually tear her away from it.

Fiyero was lying at the bottom of Elphaba's bed, staring up at her, he appeared to be watching her read and Boq was surprised Elphaba hadn't noticed and scolded him, she didn't like being stared at, it always made her uncomfortable, even though Boq knew that Fiyero was not staring in a cruel way. He was just bored.

Fiyero hadn't noticed Boq looking around, he'd been busy staring at Elphaba, watching her eyes slowly drag across the page, he was convinced that the book was boring her and it surprised him slightly, still she seemed quite interesting to watch, better than anything else in the room anyways. Why was it so boring? They had classes for the next week and then a two week break, was those two weeks going to be as boring as this single day? With a grunt he dropped his head onto the bed.

Galinda was trying so hard to be engrossed in her copy of Ozmopolitan but she had read it cover to cover about four times, she done all the quizzes several times and was getting quite bored of it, she looked over to Elphaba's bed, Elphaba appeared engrossed in her book, Fiyero was lying on the bottom of the bed, his head buried in the quilt, she looked down at Boq to see him looking around the room just as bored as she, he caught her gaze and smiled softly, she smiled back sweetly.

After reading the same sentence about seven times Elphaba huffed and slammed her book shut, it was no use, it was boring and there was just no way she was going to be able to concentrate. She growled low in her throat and looked down the bed at Fiyero who had hidden himself in the blanket, probably sleeping, she smiled and then waved softly to catch the other two's attention, Galinda and Boq broke away from their gaze and turned to face her, she pointed to Fiyero and made a tickling motion with her hands. Getting the idea Boq and Galina stood quietly and made their way over to Elphaba's bed and the male body laying atop it.

The three pounced, Fiyero screamed, rather unmanly and lay there kicking and thrashing about until he begged they stop. Their attack ended Galinda and Boq perched themselves back on Galinda's bed and stared at the other two.

"Why is it so boring?" Galinda complained.

"Surely there is something we can do." Boq grouched.

"I can't even get into my book!" Elphaba exclaimed.

"Is our break going to be this boring?" Fiyero mused.

"No!" Galinda squealed. "We must do something for the break we simply must!" Her face broke into a smile as an idea occurred to her. "We could visit my parents, I could get them to throw parties and everything!" Then her face fell. "Oh no, I forgot, they'll be in the Emerald City, daddy has some business or other to attend to." She pouted, upset that her idea hadn't been good enough.

"Wait, I know! No seriously I have a great idea, the four of us, it'll be great fun!" Fiyero said. "We could go camping! There's a little forest not far from here and a lake and everything, we could leave on Saturday morning and go for the two weeks!" He looked at each of his friends faces, Elphaba seemed to be pondering the idea, Boq appeared up for it, and Galinda looked appalled.

"Fiyero Tiggular! What has come over you? I can not go camping, rolling around in the mud and sleeping outdoors for two weeks! Imagine my reputation and my clothes – do you really think I have any clothes appropriatous for camping!?" She practically screamed at him, thinking the idea totally banished she picked her Ozmopolitan back up and tried to find something to read.

"Wait...Galinda, this could actually work." Elphaba's voice brought the blonde out of her reverie, when Galinda looked up at her she had a look on her face that plainly said don't-be-stupid. "Just listen to me, I'm sure you can purchase clothes that would be deemed – _appropriate_ – for camping in, and you needn't tell anyone, just tell them your off home or something. We couldn't go for two weeks anyway, we all have studying to do and no doubt we'll get some homework assignments to do, but we could go for a week, it could be fun, if we can get tents, pack some food and stuff, you'll just have to learn to go a week without your hairdryer, that's all." Galinda looked horrified at the thought and was about to say no when Elphaba finished off "please Galinda, I'll let you give me a makeover." At this Galinda jumped with a squeal.

"SOLD! As long as you promise!" Elphaba nodded grimly. Fiyero and Bog smiled and the four began making the plans. Throughout the week they made all possible preparations, packed and doubled packed, made checklists and checked them over and over, all the while attending classes and doing their homework, well mostly. None of them told anyone of their plans, as far as anyone else knew they were all going home for a week or so. Galinda dragged Elphaba shopping so as to find her appropriate clothes, all still fancy dresses, but at least plainer than her ball gowns. Elphaba also talked her into purchasing a pair of plain flat shoes, she could hardly trudge around in mud in heels now could she?

When Friday rolled around Elphaba was awoken before the sun had even risen by a screaming giggling Galinda. "Wake up! Wake up you lazy thing you! You promised I could give you a makeover so now I'm going to!" She dragged Elphaba out of her bed and sat her in front of her vanity table. Elphaba groaned but knew there was no way she was getting out of this one, she let herself doze while Galinda attacked her hair and face but she had to admit that Galinda didn't go to overboard, some light makeup here and there, hardly noticeable really, she made her promise to leave her hair down though which nagged at Elphaba slightly, she preferred her hair back in a nice tight braid.

When it came to her outfit she dressed herself in the bathroom and then flatly refused to come out. "No, Galinda, no, I can't be seen like this, I look awful." She stared down at the shirt Galinda had made her put on, she didn't even know why she owned this shirt, it was something she'd never worn, a gift for Nessa who hadn't wanted it, well Elphaba didn't want it then and she didn't want it now, the sleeves were almost non-existent and the buttons didn't run all the way up to the neck, they stopped about midway up her chest, and she hated showing even the slightest bit of skin. The skirt was almost okay, it stopped just above her knees but she figured she could learn to deal with it if she had to, which it turned out, she did.

"If you even think about changing, I'm not coming tomorrow." Galinda's voice came through the door. So, Elphaba gave up and opened the bathroom door, she supposed she did look okay, or she would have, if it hadn't been for her green skin. She glared at Galinda and then left for class. She got a few odd looks, but that was hardly surprising, nobody had ever seen her in anything other than her plain, boring, black dress. Elphaba endured the day, promising herself that she'd push Galinda in the mud the first chance she had.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN - **Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know - constructive criticism welcome. Oh, and I won't update unless I get a good review, want to know that people are reading that and want to continue - no point uploading it all otherwise.


	2. Starting off

**AN:** Chapter 2 quickly because I'm all happy :D This one is for Danderson! Thank you for the review! Means a lot because I quite like your stories :D so for you to like mine put a smile on my face. And to answer your question no they aren't couples yet. Also I know this one is a bit short, its basically a filler, following chapters will be longer I promise. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**Nope I don't own Wicked in any way.

Starting off.

They had agreed to meet at 7am, so they could set off without anyone seeing them, because lets face it, who gets up at 7am when they don't need to? They met at 8.30, Galinda had gone mental and tried to bring almost everything she owned, Elphaba had tried and tried to convince her that there was no need for 20 pairs of shoes, Galinda had originally packed about 6 bags, one containing makeup, one shoes, one magazines and such and the other three clothes and shoes, Elphaba had one large bag, and told Galinda there was no way they could take that much stuff, so Galinda dropped it down to the 3 essential under the condition that Elphaba would carry one and let her give her another makeover. Elphaba growled and practically dragged her out of the university.

They had agreed to meet a few blocks from the school for fear of getting seen, but when the girls got outside the gates they bumped into Boq and Fiyero, who had been on their way to check on them, the boys each carried a large bag a tent and sleeping bags. Elphaba along with her bag and Galinda's suitcase had the bag filled with food stuffs that would not go bad during the week. Galinda managed to pile a bag off on Boq so she was only left carrying one.

It took about three hours to get to a decent spot in the small forest Fiyero had told of, it would have taken about an hour and a half tops, had Galinda not kept making them stop to rest all the time. They all dropped their bags on the floor, Fiyero, Elphaba and Boq threw themselves down on the floor, while Galinda stood staring at them. "I can't sit on the floor, we need...something, what do people sit on when they go camping?" She asked, the three looked up at her from the floor each with a stupid look on their faces.

"Well, the floor obviously, or a log of some sort, if you can get a decent sized one of course." Fiyero answered her, then stood, knowing he'd have to search for some logs, Elphaba stood and agreed to help him, leaving Galinda and Boq to set up the tents.

When Fiyero and Elphaba returned to the small clearing they found Galinda sitting atop one of the bags and Boq struggling with the second tent. Elphaba glared at Galinda and went to help Boq. Fiyero pulled the two rather large logs into place, how him and Elphaba had managed to manoeuvre them on their own he just couldn't work out, they were large enough so that two could sit on each. He arranged them so they were several feet away from each other and there was room enough in the middle for a camp fire, he went off to find some wood for the fire, he even managed to force Galinda into helping.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Galinda and Elphaba sat on one log with Fiyero and Boq opposite on the other, somehow Boq had remembered to bring marshmallows and they sat toasting them on the fire. They were all tired, it had been a long day and they each wanted to retire but none wanted to be the first. Eventually Galinda stoop up, she was seriously unhappy, if tomorrow wasn't fun then she was going to back to Shiz. She stared at Elphaba until the green girl finally took notice.

"Yes Galinda?" She sighed.

"I'm going to bed, so unless you want to sleep in your clothes I advise you to come with me because if you come in when I'm sleeping and wake me I'll make you pay Elphaba Thropp!" Galinda huffed and headed towards the girls tents. Elphaba bade the boys goodnight and followed her, once inside the tent she pulled on her nightclothes and got into her sleeping bag, Galinda climbed into hers and turned to face away from her friend. Eventually a sob escaped her throat, Elphaba sat up and looked towards the blonde.

"Galinda, what's wrong?" She asked softly. Galinda sobbed again.

"You promised this would be fun. It isn't! I've had no fun at all today and this floor is uncomfortable." She whined quietly.

"Look, today we're all tired, we had a long journey and then had to set up camp. This week will turn out to be great I promise." Elphaba muttered, hoping that she wouldn't have to break that promise. She knew this wasn't Galinda's idea of fun, but who knows, maybe Galinda could learn to relax a bit more and just enjoy herself. Eventually Galinda gave in and fell asleep, Elphaba lay back down and before long joined her friend in a peaceful slumber.


	3. The first day, the second night

**AN: **Merry Christmas! Hope you all had a great day and got everything you want. Thank you for the great reviews! There will be Fiyeraba smoochies very, very soon I promise you! And Glog :D

**Disclaimer: **Nope don't own it L

The first day, the second night.

Elphaba woke before Galinda, she changed quietly beside her before exiting the tent, bringing the bag of food out of the tent with her. Seeing as how Elphaba was always earliest to rise it made sense to keep the food with her. She hunted inside the bag for a tin of beans and a saucepan, lighting the fire again so that it was smouldering slightly she placed the saucepan of beans on the logs. Stirring them and keeping constant watch over them. They'd also picked up 2 fresh loafs of bread the day before, they'd last two, maybe three days. She lightly toasted a piece of bread and began serving herself up some beans when she heard a sound across from her, Fiyero stumbled out of the tent he shared with Boq.

"Morning." He said to her, a smile lighting up his face. "Do I smell breakfast?" She nodded and handed him the plate she'd just done for herself and set about once again to do her own. "You know," he started sitting himself down next to her. "I think, this week could be really great, if Galinda doesn't kill us." He chuckled. Elphaba smiled at him.

"Well, I think I probably owe her about 30,000 makeovers." She said lightly and began eating her breakfast. "How come your awake then? I thought you weren't a morning person?" She asked him softly. He shrugged.

"I'm not usually, but Boq snores like a pig." He laughed, they ate in silence until Fiyero put his plate down, "that was lovely by the way, thank you." She waved a hand in a don't mention it motion. "You know, you don't really strike me as someone who'd enjoy camping.." He said, light banter was always easy between them.

"I love it, its so relaxing and peaceful, just being one with nature, no one staring, no name calling." She said going slightly off track, realising she was about to drag the mood down she shrugged. "I used to camp out in my garden, we couldn't exactly go camping with Nessa, and its not really my fathers kind of thing but he bought me a tent one year and let me stay outside, probably anything to get me out of his way for a while but I didn't mind." A smile came over her face as she remembered the nights she'd spend in her garden. She looked at the tent she shared with Galinda and heard her friend moving about inside, she brought the beans back to the fire and hunted for another piece of bread, the least she could do was offer the girl breakfast as soon as she showed her face. "Is Boq likely to grace us with his presence soon?" She asked Fiyero, he went to his tent and looked inside, he returned to the log beside Elphaba and grabbed a piece of bread to toast beside Galinda's.

"Very likely, seeing as how he's just got dressed." He helped her prepare the breakfast for Galinda and Boq then sat in a comfortable silence waiting for the two, Boq appeared and accepted the plate Elphaba offered gratefully. He'd been camping before but had forgotten how uncomfortable the floors could be. He sat on the log opposite and ate his breakfast silently, a smile spreading across his face when Galinda exited her tent, hair done, make up on and wearing a nice plain yellow dress with flat shoes. She took the plate Elphaba offered and sat next to Boq, without actually looking at any of them. Fiyero and Elphaba shared an oh-oh look.

"Galinda-" Elphaba began but was silenced with a glare. Fiyero shrugged, if she couldn't calm her, how was he supposed to? Boq tapped Galinda's shoulder lightly.

"What would you like to do today?" He asked, he knew that it should all be about her, even if the other two didn't. She looked at him as if the answer was obvious.

"I'd like to go home, but since I can't do that, I think...I'd like to go swimming. Can we go swimming?" She asked looking at her friends. "There is a lake near right Fiyero?" She asked, her tone almost daring him to say no.

"Yea, there is, its just down that way," he pointed in the direction. "Swimming sounds fun." He added as an afterthought. Boq would have agreed if she'd said lets jump of a cliff, the trio looked at Elphaba awaiting her answer.

"Ah, you know...I'll come down to the lake and watch you guys but I don't have anything to wear and-"

"I have an extra swim suit, it'll look great on you, and you owe me!" Elphaba got cut off by Galinda.

"Please Galinda, I don't want to swim, I said I'll come down there with you guys, can't that be enough?" She really didn't want to go parading around in a bathing suit, and tried to think of any excuse possible, she smiled inwardly as she came up with the perfect solution. "You know I can't, water and all that..." She tried, Galinda stared at her, she knew Elphaba's supposed allergy to water was just a rumour, she had no problem touching water and Elphaba knew that Galinda knew it.

"Fine." Galinda grouched. Deciding she'd find a way to have her revenge. "Fine." She muttered again and made her way into her tent to ready herself for the day. Boq made his way into his tent while Fiyero sat, silently watching Elphaba.

"What?" She asked, her head snapping in his direction.

"Nothing, I just...nothing." He muttered and stood.

"Wait Fiyero," She stood, her hand on his arm to stop him walking away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." She looked at him, her apology all over her face and he smiled slightly.

"It's okay, I didn't mean to stare at you, I just didn't actually know that rumour was true that's all." He said softly. She bit her lip, she felt bad for lying to him, she just didn't really feel like swimming. Maybe tomorrow if the subject came up again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fiyero, Galinda and Boq were in the lake, swimming and splashing, laughing and joking, Elphaba sat on a rock just outside of the water and watched them, a smile on her face for the fun her friends were having, she turned her attention to the book she'd brought with her. _A romance, so typical. _Elphaba thought, but let herself become engrossed nonetheless.

"Hey," a soft voice reached out and invaded her thoughts. Startled Elphaba looked up, she'd been lost in her novel that she hadn't notice anyone approach, she smiled once she'd gotten over the surprise.

"Hey, why aren't you swimming?" She inquired. He shrugged.

"Just fancied a breather. Besides, they look like they're having fun." He pointed to the pair he'd left in the water, splashing each other lightly. "I'm not allowed out for long though, I've promised that once I've checked that your okay its back in the water with me." He laughed, Galinda could be quite forceful sometimes.

"Well, I'm okay thank you kind sir."

"Just call me your Prince Charming." He said, his eyes twinkling. She was about to invite him to sit when she remembered he'd promised Galinda he'd return.

"Well, back in the water Prince Fiyero Tiggular." She said as she stood. "You promised Lady Galinda a swim and I advise you to make good on that promise." She let out a small soft laugh and continued. "I'm going to head back up to the camp and see about making us all something to eat. Would you mind informing them where I've disappeared to?" She knew he would, she didn't actually have to ask.

She didn't however, expect him to say he'll come and help her and to wait right there while he swam back to the other two to inform them that himself and Elphaba were going to make food and 'we'll see you in about half hour to forty minutes if you want a nice hot meal'. When they arrived back at the camp Elphaba set about making food while Fiyero changed into dry clothes. She sat on the same log as she had that morning, keeping a close eye on the food. When he returned he once again sat next to her.

"We're running out of fire wood quickly." She stated. "After dinner I think I'll go gather some. Did you see anywhere in particular that I could get any from? Or should I just search and hope for the best?" She asked him.

"I don't know, I think just searching." He shrugged. "I'll come with you anyway, you shouldn't have to do it alone and I'm sure Boq'll be more than happy to keep Galinda entertained while we're away." She snickered lightly at that and felt Fiyero's arm encircle her shoulder, she leant her head against his shoulder. "How come you got lumbered with all the cooking then?" She looked up at him and he quickly added, "not that I'm complaining, you cook quite well, I'm just surprised that its fallen on you."

"Well, Galinda's hardly going to do it now is she? Not that I can blame her mind you, we drag her camping the least we can do is cook for her, and I'm guessing Boq can't cook all that well, and well you...Well your helping me now aren't you." She smiled and when she leaned forward to begin dishing out the meal he helped with that too.

Galinda and Boq returned as Elphaba and Fiyero began to eat their meals, they sat down to enjoy the meal with their friends after which Galinda headed into her tent for a nap, Boq cleared up the plates and things they'd had dinner on, he took them down to the lake to wash them, not all that hygienic but they hadn't thought of that when they'd prepared to go camping. Elphaba and Fiyero hunted for fire wood, they carried as much as they could and dumped it at the camp, Fiyero ducked inside his tent as Galinda exited hers, she looked at Elphaba and sighed.

"Well, I still haven't forgiven you for that little lie you told! But, you made me a nice meal and I actually had fun, so I'm beginning to forgive you." Galinda sat next to Elphaba who nodded slowly, she had a feeling there was something else Galinda wanted to say. "I want you to tell me everything.

"Everything?" Elphaba blinked. "Galinda, I don't know everything and if I did it would take me along time to tell-"

"No Elphaba, I mean everything about you and Fiyero!" Galinda cut her off and nodded to the boys tent.

"I-uh-what?" Elphaba looked at the blonde like she was crazy. "Everything about...there's nothing about me and Fiyero, why would you think there was?"

"I've seen the way you look at each other, I've noticed you spend a lot of time together-"

"So do you and Boq! Does that mean there's something going on with the two of you?" Galinda shrugged.

"Of course not, Boq's a dearest dear, really he is, and he's very sweet but we don't have secret looks, and how can I not spend time with him when you and Fiyero constantly disappear?" She poked her tongue out. "Oh tell me Elphie pleaseee" She linked her arm

with her friend and gave her a pleading look.

"Really Galinda, there's nothing to know, after all, why would he want me? We're just friends. Really." Elphaba stated, but found her mind wander, Fiyero had filled her thoughts a lot recently, and sure, they spent a lot of time together, that didn't mean anything though did it? They were just good friends, she felt safe around him, comfortable sure, but they were just friends, nothing more. After all, like she'd said, why would he want her? Especially when he could have anyone.

She shook the thoughts from her mind and enjoyed the rest of the day, the four of them sat around just enjoying each others company, later that night Fiyero told a horror story and scared Galinda, Elphaba could have kicked him, she had to share a tent with her after all. Although when they all retired, Galinda had got over the story and was out like a light. Elphaba couldn't sleep, she tossed, she turned, she tried she really did, but Fiyero kept entering her mind.

Frustrated she climbed out of the tent, pulling her coat around her and she padded down to the lake figuring she might as well take a swim now that it was peaceful. When she got there however she didn't enter the water, there was already someone in it. Fiyero, of course. She watched him swim for a while a smile playing on her lips, he looked so handsome.

Eventually she gave up and went back to the camp, no point in disturbing his swim, and he needn't know she'd been watching him. She asked herself, did she fancy him? Well of course, she was a woman after all and she had eyes. Did she enjoy his company? If she didn't would she let herself be alone with him so much? Did she fantasize about him? Well, she hadn't yet, but then, when she eventually slept he filled her dreams, his eyes, his body, his voice, his mouth.

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed. Review of course :D xx


	4. Midnight Swimming

**AN: **Wee thanks for the reviews! Mostly this chapter is a build up to Fiyeraba smoochies, although, no **actual **smoochies in this chappy though :P. Anyways, read, and of course review. Let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it don't sue! I do own some merchandise though.

Midnight Swimming.

When Elphaba woke the next morning she had a soft smile dancing on her lips, she couldn't remember the actual contents of her dreams, but she knew they'd been good. She eventually got dressed and exited the tent pulling the food bag with her. As she made her way to sit down Fiyero and Boq exited their tent, Elphaba dropped the bag as Fiyero looked at her. Suddenly flashes of her dreams came flooding back.

_Fiyero's arms encircled her waist. Fiyero whispering in her ear. His warm breath on her neck as he planted soft but firm kisses along her throat. Her tilting her head to the side and leaning up towards him as his face inched closer to hers, his lips softly pressing against hers. _

Elphaba's voice caught in her throat, Boq and Fiyero moved quickly to her side, from the dazed expression on her face they worried she was about to pass out. Boq took her arm directed her to the log-seat and sat her down gently, Fiyero kneeled in front of her. Elphaba blinked as she looked at him, his sapphire eyes exploring her face, she gulped and forced herself to speak.

"I'm okay." She smiled at them both. "Really, my mind just went blank that's all." She tried to shrug it off, Boq accepted it fine, Fiyero was still worried, Elphaba's mind never went blank.

The rest of the day passed nicely, they went exploring, Galinda screeching the entire way, _"But the floor is muddy!", "Can't we go back to camp now? My feet are killifying me!"_. They ate, they talked, they joked and they laughed, the four of them were actually having fun doing nothing, just being away from the rest of the world. Enjoying each others company.

Fiyero and Elphaba went for a walk towards the end of the evening, they wanted to see how different things looked at night, and Fiyero wanted to make sure Elphaba was okay after her supposed blankness that morning. She seemed fine and it was only when Fiyero was fighting not to yawn that Elphaba suggested they return to camp and get some rest, they said goodnight and Fiyero ducked into his tent as Elphaba was opening the zipped door to hers, her eyebrow raised at what she saw inside;

Galinda sleeping soundly.

Snuggled up with a sleeping Boq.

Both appeared fully clothed so Elphaba figured they'd just fallen asleep talking, bit odd for Boq to be in the tent but maybe Galinda had been tired and didn't want to go asleep alone. Elphaba closed the door and looked around, it wouldn't be that cold sleeping on the floor next to the fire, uncomfortable and dirty maybe, she could always ask Fiyero if she could stay in the tent with him, but she didn't know if she could manage being that close to him and not being able to have him. Suddenly a small thought occurred to her, everyone was asleep, she could go swim, alone.

So off she went.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fiyero couldn't sleep, he was curious about Boq's whereabouts but wasn't worried, he'd probably dragged Galinda off for a walk and they just hadn't returned yet. But Fiyero was restless. He stood up and exited the tent, another midnight swim might help him sleep, and get Elphaba out of his mind. As he walked towards the lake he began to wonder when Elphaba had taken over his thoughts. Sure, he thought about her every now and again, she was his friend after all, but recently she seemed to be the only thing in his thoughts. It appeared that she'd set up camp and had no intention of leaving.

It was killing him, being with her every day, quite often alone with her too, and he couldn't do anything, couldn't take her in his arms and kiss her. God, she'd probably kill him if she knew he thought of her the way he did. As Fiyero neared the lake he began to take his shirt off stopping when he noticed a black dress and boots placed in a neat pile a few feet from the waters edge.

He looked out into the lake, and there she was, swimming peacefully, she appeared quite content. As he watched her he remembered her saying that the water allergy was true and yet - she seemed in no harm right now.

He wanted to join her but thought against it so he sat next to her clothes and continued to watch, eventually she caught sight of him, her mouth formed a small 'o' but she swam forward until she could stand in the water without it covering her head. She waved him over, inviting him in.

He pulled off his shirt and then his trousers, thankful he had shorts on underneath, if he walked in there naked she'd probably chop it off. As he headed toward her he began to wonder what she was wearing, her dress was outside the water, _but she wouldn't be naked...could she?_

No. She was wearing her undergarments. _Of course, stupid Fiyero, like she'd invite you in she were naked, she'd probably have screamed instead. _When he had gotten close to her he looked at her questioningly. Then she remembered the allergy lie. She hadn't thought that one through very well now had she.

"Evening Fiyero." She said quietly, hoping he wouldn't call her on it.

"Evening Elphaba." He said softly, how could she make him melt with just one look, he was angry at her for lying to him and yet there she was all tempting with her hair flowing around her face and the water level barely above her breasts. "I thought..." He began, he didn't want to argue, but he wanted the truth.

"I'm sorry I lied." She looked down and sighed softly. "I really don't know why I did, I just - didn't want to come swimming and it was the only excuse I could think of. I'm sorry." She looked up at him, her eyes pleading for his forgiveness. Yeah, like he could refuse. He'd give her anything she asked of him. When he smiled and she knew she was forgiven she splashed at him, turned and swam deeper into the lake. He followed her laughing.

"So that's your game is it!" He watched her treading water, and inched closer, she ducked under the water and pulled his legs out from under him. Swimming away quickly when he came up for air she smiled and waved at him from the spot they'd been in moments before.

He swam slowly over to her. "You, Miss. Elphaba, are an evil young woman, did you know?" She flashed him a dazzling smile and he stopped in front of her, he'd had every intention to dunk her under the water but then she'd looked at him like that. No, he wouldn't think like that right now, he reached out and put his hands on her hips, she looked up at him, he grinned and pulled her under the water.

When she surfaced he was waiting for her, he splashed and moved quickly, she followed him, splashing him when he stopped. They stood, splashing each other for a while, until she lost her footing, slipping under the water, he dived for her, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up quickly.

"Thank you." She murmured quietly. She stood, staring at him, his arm around her waist, he was looking her over to make sure she was okay when he noticed the strap of her bra had fallen from her shoulder and was down the side of her arm, he inhaled, reached up, hooked a finger under it and placed it back on her shoulder, slightly less tempting. He exhaled slowly.

Elphaba stood staring at him, she noticed that his hand had not left her shoulder, it was making its way up her neck slowly, a shiver of anticipation and excitement shook through her body. He took this as a shiver of coldness and stepped away, letting her go, she almost cried out at the loss of contact.

"Lets get you warmed up eh." He said softly, he took her hand and began walking out of the lake, she let go of his hand, he turned to look at her, confused.

"Um, Fiyero," she looked away suddenly shy, "my dress. I'm not exactly wearing much, maybe, when you get out you could, y'know, turn around so I can change."

When he exited the water he glanced around, looking for a group of trees, he needed to get out of his wet shorts anyway. He noticed some bushes a few feet away and ducked behind them to change.

Elphaba exited the water and took off her wet underwear, she pulled on her dress and called out to Fiyero, saying she was decent whenever he was ready. He walked out from behind the bushes and had to fight not to let his jaw drop open, the dress she'd been wearing all day, plain, black, nothing too showy was suddenly clinging to her wet body, he felt like it was begging him to take it off.

She'd rolled her under things into a ball and held them in one hand, she suddenly wished she was holding something in her other hand, she was dying to reach out and touch him, move his hair out of his eyes, place her hand on his chest, anything.

They stood there, staring at each other for a few moments. "We'd better get back to

camp." She said eventually, he nodded and took her hand. If he couldn't kiss her, he'd just have to hold her hand. When they got back to the camp Fiyero stuck his head into his tent.

"Boq still isn't back, I think I ought to go look for him." He hung his wet shorts over a low branch of a nearby tree and then turned to Elphaba. "Goodnight." He smiled.

"Boq's in there." She said, pointing to her tent "him and Galinda fell asleep when you and I went for a walk earlier." She hung her underwear on the branch beside Fiyero's shorts, she'd hide them before Galinda and Boq awoke the next morning, didn't want them getting the wrong idea. "Goodnight Fiyero." She said as she made her way towards the log-seats.

"Well, wait...where are you planning on sleeping?" He asked suddenly and she shrugged and looked at the floor by her feet. "Don't be ridiculous." He stood and walked to her, grabbing her hand again he pulled her towards the tent he'd normally share with Boq. "You can sleep in here with me." He climbed inside and pulled out a large shirt which he passed to her, he also pulled out some clothes for himself. "There, get inside, change into that and pass me out your dress, I'll change out here and then I'll hang our clothes to dry with the rest of our things." It was true that her dress had gotten quite wet since she'd put it on without drying herself first.

She did as she was told and sat inside the tent waiting for him. When he climbed inside words escaped him, she just sat there, her long black hair flowing around her shoulders, there were a few strands stuck to her face but he wouldn't move them away, if he touched her while she was sitting there wearing nothing but his shirt he didn't know what he'd do.

"Um, Fiyero..." She started but stopped and bit her lip, not knowing what she wanted to say. _Hold me? Oh yes Elphaba, that'd go down well. _"Goodnight." She began climbing into Boq's sleeping blanket. He watched her a few moments, how he wished they could share a blanket, maybe even spoon.

"Goodnight Elphaba." _Get a grip Tiggular! _He mentally screamed at himself.

They both turned away from each other, trying so hard to control themselves. Elphaba Thropp should have known better, even in sleep your unconscious mind is still at work.

**AN**: Do you love it? Do you hate it? Review please!!! Just press that little go button! Oh and also I've got two chapters to upload next but don't know which order to do it in, as one of them is Fiyero and Elphaba waking up and the story continuing and the other is Galinda and Boq's side of the night, from when Elphie and Fiyero leave them to go for their walk, they'll both be uploaded eventually but I'll let you lot decide which one goes first, Fiyeraba or Glog!


	5. Morning

**AN:** Okay, so I was going to be really mean, and upload the Glog chapter, but seeing as how so many of you wanted Fiyeraba I decided I couldn't refuse you of it. The Glog chapter isn't going to get uploaded now anyways, because I decided that it just worked better without it.

Anyways, HAPPY NEW YEAR to you all, thank you so much for the great reviews and enjoy …

Morning.

Fiyero Tiggular and Elphaba Thropp had gone to sleep in different sleeping blankets, so it came as a shock to Fiyero when he woke up with his blanket kicked off down his feet and with a warm body lying on top of him. The second thing he noticed was that his legs were entangled with another pair, he then discovered he had one hand buried in long thick hair and the other hand placed on a soft back.

Fiyero could feel warm breath on his neck and couldn't stop the low growl in his throat. He thought about moving her off him but decided that it was better being this close to her, he might never get to hold her again. When he felt her stir he tightened his hold, he did not want to let go yet.

As she stirred Elphaba felt someone's grip tighten around her, she sighed softly to herself, she could have died and gone to heaven in his arms. She felt his fingers dance lightly on the small of her back and felt another sigh escape her lips, refusing to open her eyes she snuggled in closer to him.

Something came over her then and she felt herself place soft kisses along his neck. He growled again and removed his hand from her hair to run down her back, she pulled away from his neck and forced herself to open her eyes. Her eyes were instantly met with his, he was staring at her with an odd expression on his face. She bit her lip and gulped, expecting him to scold her and throw her off him.

That was it, he couldn't stop himself now, those feather light kisses she'd planted on his neck were just enough to push him over the edge. Fiyero's hand reached up behind her head, his fingers tangled in her hair and without waiting permission he pulled her down to him, lips crushing against lips. Elphaba's mouth opened in a moan and Fiyero took full advantage of it, his tongue sliding inside her mouth to fight with her own.

He rolled them softly so she was lying on her back and he was lying on top of her, her arms flew up around his neck trying to pull him closer while his hands explored her body.

Elphaba was dreaming, there was no way he'd actually be kissing her like this if they were awake. She couldn't deny that if she were dreaming, this was the best dream she'd ever had. She moved her arms from his neck so her hands could explore his body. It was only when one of his hands moved up her leg and cupped her bare bottom that she pulled away from the kiss, they both groaned at the loss of contact but she couldn't move that fast, she'd completely forgotten that'd she had no underwear on.

She lay beneath him, panting heavily and gazing up into his eyes. She wanted so badly to continue but she knew if they did then she wouldn't be able to stop. She pushed him off her slowly. "Fiyero…" She breathed. He moved to sit beside her and she smiled dreamily. "Morning." She stretched and he felt himself longing to touch her again. "I need to go…" She headed towards the door of the tent. "Get my clothes, don't want Galinda and Boq seeing them and - oh, Oz, no" she'd started to undo the zip for the doorway and peeked out, she gulped and sat there staring, outside the tent Galinda and Boq were already awake Boq was making breakfast while Galinda hopped around chattering away happily.

Fiyero crawled up behind Elphaba and circled his arm around her waist , she leaned back against him. "Don't worry about them, after all, they were sharing a tent first." He said softly. He felt her tense up. Well, there was nothing they could do about it now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the tent Galinda and Boq were serving up breakfast when Fiyero exited, he moved quickly and quietly, grabbing the clothes from off the tree and flinging them back in the

tent.

Boq looked up and waved to Fiyero, Galinda noticed and bounced over to him. She seemed cheerier this morning. "Fiyero dearest! Goooood morning!" She sang. "Come, come eat breakfast with us and tell us how you slept, and how your walk with Elphaba went last night?" She pulled him over and sat him on the bench next to Boq who handed his friend a plate with a nod. "Will she be joining us soon? Elphie?" Galinda asked, Fiyero just stared at her, what had gotten into her?

"I assume so. She would probably have been up and out already but since her tent was sabotaged she had to make do in a different tent, a different sleeping blanket wearing clothes that she'd worn all day and didn't sleep too well." He was lying of course, she'd slept perfectly well snuggled with him and in his shirt, but they didn't have to know that. Boq raised an eyebrow, he'd seen the clothes on the tree. Galinda just waved her hand to dismiss it all, she hadn't seen the clothes and Boq, had not yet told her.

"Nonsense, I'm sure she slept fine." Galinda sat down. "If she hadn't been gone late then she could have stayed in our tent, or she could have just woken Boq." She didn't notice Elphaba walking up behind her.

"Yes but its not nice to wake sleeping people." Elphaba said in her friends ear. "Morning by the way." She said as she walked to her tent, chucking something inside she turned and took the plate Boq was offering her, seating herself next to Galinda she smiled. "Your in a good mood, sleep well I assume?" Galinda nodded, Elphaba turned to Boq, "and you?"

"Oh, yes, slept very well thank you without Fiyero's snoring." He answered, Fiyero's head shot up.

"I don't snore!" He said indignantly, "You're the snorer Boq!" Galinda giggled at this and nodded it was true. Boq looked crestfallen, Elphaba laughed.

"So, do we have any plans for the day?" She asked the other three. Fiyero and Boq shrugged.

"Oooh lets take a picnic and go for a walk! There's a field not far from here, I saw it yesterday. We could eat up there and just relaxify." Galinda squeaked. The other three nodded their agreement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The field Galinda had mentioned wasn't really a field, just a patch of grass up a small hill, but nice enough for the four of them. Fiyero and Boq carried the food and walked behind the girls, after all, Galinda was leading the way. Elphaba felt like she was being watched, which, she was, Fiyero was watching her walk and Galinda kept stealing glances at her. She couldn't wait to get her alone to find out if anything had happened between Fiyero and her, after all, she'd seen her chuck her underwear in the tent that morning, why had she taken them off?

Galinda had to admit that it would have shocked her if what she thought had happened actually had happened, Elphaba wasn't the type to do that. She was sure that something had happened though, she'd seen the way they'd been looking at each other that day, and how they'd hardly spoke but didn't seem to be angry with each other, they'd just been in an extremely comfortable silence. She turned and waved to the boys, Boq waved back quickly, Fiyero however seemed to be lost in a trance. She'd find out, Elphaba still owed her, Galinda had not forgotten her swimming lie!

They set up their picnic and as Elphaba sat down Galinda chucked herself next to her, she knew Fiyero was going to sit there but he could wait till later to get cosy with Miss. Thropp. Elphaba looked up to see Galinda smiling expectantly at her. She raised her eyebrow. "What?" She asked the blonde.

"Nothing…" Galinda said sweetly. "Walk with me later?" She knew Elphaba wouldn't say no, she did however notice the glance her friend threw to Fiyero. Galinda smiled, there was definitely something going on there.

"Of course I will Galinda." Elphaba shrugged, she didn't see a reason as to why not, although admittedly she'd would have liked to go for a walk with Fiyero, but he could wait, her best friend, would of course, come first.

They enjoyed the picnic, joking and chatting, none of them mentioning that it was Tuesday already and they'd be going back to Shiz on Saturday, the week was going so quickly. Elphaba noticed a few smiles shared between Boq and Galinda, she'd call Galinda on that later, was she playing him or was something actually going on there?

**AN: **Ooh smoochies:P You know what to do -points to the little "go" button. Love.


	6. Girl Talk

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wicked - I keep forgetting about these, but I'm sure everyone knows - I do not own it.

**AN: **First of all - thank you for all the reviews - they make me smile, and secondly this chapter isnt very long and I'm deeply apologetic, forgiveness please? Anyway, just a little chat between Galinda and Elphaba really. Enjoy x

Girl Talk.

Later that day Galinda and Elphaba went for their walk, for a while they talked about stupid things, homework and school (for Elphaba's benefit), parties (for Galinda) and other such trivial topics. Eventually they found themselves near the lake and sat down, Galinda turned to Elphaba and sighed softly.

"Elphaba…" For the first time in her life she didn't know what to say, Galinda Upland had never been rendered speechless! She wanted to ask Elphaba everything, wanted every little detail, but she didn't want to be refused any information, because she knew that Elphaba would be lying to her and that would hurt. "If I asked you something, you'd be honest with me right?" She looked into her friends eyes, hoping to see honesty staring back at her. Elphaba nodded and Galinda was happy with what she saw in the green girls eyes. She knew then that whatever she asked, Elphaba would not lie. So, she took in a deep breath and asked. "What's happening between you and Fiyero?"

Elphaba inhaled sharply. She wouldn't lie, it wasn't fair on Galinda, and besides she wanted her to be honest about Boq and if she was going to lie then why should Galinda tell her the truth? "I don't know." She said finally. "I care for him and I…I think he cares for me. We haven't actually discussed it." She looked at Galinda and rolled her eyes. "Okay yes, yes Galinda, we ki-" She stopped for a second and then finished what she was saying. "We kissed." Galinda squealed with delight, bouncing where she sat.

"When? Where? What was it like?" Galinda shot question after question at her and Elphaba laughed.

"This morning, that was the first - the only time. Last night, after he went to bed I came down for a swim," she waved her hand in the direction of the lake. "Since I couldn't get in my bed." She said with a pointed look, Galinda poked her tongue out. "While I was swimming I noticed he was sitting here and invited him in, we swam, we laughed and then, there was a point where I thought he might kiss me." A faint smile came over her face as she remembered his hand at her neck. She shook herself back to the present and continued with her story. "He didn't though and we went back to camp, we left our wet clothes out to dry and he lent me a shirt to sleep in and we went to sleep. I woke up this morning… I suppose you could say we were snuggled up together." Galinda let out a squeak at this. "Then we… We ended up kissing. Ooh Galinda," Another dreamy look crossed Elphaba's face. "It was so wonderful."

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Galinda jumped up and bounced around in a sing-song voice. "I just knew it! Oooh, you might get married! You could have children!" Elphaba gave her a stupid look but Galinda didn't care. "Oh, Elphie, I'm so happy for you!" Elphaba reached out and pulled her friend back to the floor.

"Okay miss bubblegum, I talked, now its your turn to spill the beans." When Galinda looked blank at her Elphaba poked her in the ribs. "You and Mister Boq?" Galinda smiled.

"Oh Elphie, nothing as romantic as you and Fiyero." Galinda giggled. "He' been very sweet, and I do enjoy his company and I would date him if-"

"Galinda I swear if you so much as mutter anything about his social status I will never speak to you again." Elphaba threatened.

"Well its not a problem for you, you've bagged a prince!" Galinda cried. "It's just, Elphie what kind of life would we have? I know I sound selfishified and self-centred but maybe that's because I am!" She looked down at started picking at her skirt. "I don't want to upsetify him, really I don't, and I do care for him. Its just that I've grown accustomed to so much more than he can offer me." Galinda sighed and now refused to meet her friends eye, seeming more interested in the ground.

"Your not selfish, if you were you wouldn't care about hurting him." Elphaba said in the most soothing of tones she could muster. "But, Galinda just tell me, do you

want to be with him?" Elphaba looked at Galinda and saw her friend nod slightly. "Well then why worry about social status?" Elphaba had never understood the point of all that, but then again, she wasn't exactly expected to marry - never mind marry into class. "So he's not a prince, or a governor or anything like that, but he loves you, and he'd look after you." Elphaba stood and reached out for Galinda's hand. As they began walking back to camp Elphaba said, "what you need to decide is if he means more to you than what others at Shiz will think of you."

They arrived at the camp to find Fiyero and Boq sitting staring very intently at each other, the girls stood staring at them wondering if they'd gone crazy, then Elphaba walked up behind Fiyero and put her hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump. "Yes!" Boq shouted in delight. "You blinked. I won." Fiyero growled.

"That doesn't count she startled me." He said pointing to Elphaba who just shrugged and laughed. Fiyero pouted and Elphaba sat next to him, Boq had stood up and walked to Galinda. "How was your walk?" Fiyero asked, Elphaba was busy watching Boq and Galinda that it took a few moments for it to register that Fiyero had spoken.

"Sorry, what was that?" She asked softly.

"I asked how was your walk?" Fiyero said.

"Oh, it was nice." She smiled. "What were you two doing? A staring competition?" Fiyero nodded, Elphaba laughed and Fiyero could swear he heard her mutter something like 'children'.

The four ate supper, chatting happily and eventually retired to bed, Elphaba and Galinda talked further into the night, discussing Boq and Fiyero. Elphaba found herself quite happily gossiping with her best friend. When they eventually curled up to go to sleep the thought that crossed Elphaba's mind was: _Girl talk. What a thing._

**AN:** I'll try update soonly. If you want me to. And you know how to tell me :P


	7. A TwoPiece!

**AN: **Hey y'all! This chapter is a bit..meh, and possibly slightly out of character, but I worked hard on it I really did, please enjoy and don't hate me! Its long-ish, if that wins me points!

**Disclaimer: **Do I really need this for every chapter? Of course its not mine! I do have some merchandise though :D

A two-piece?!

Wednesday passed uneventfully, the four of them stayed at the camp together, Fiyero wanted badly to get Elphaba alone but could find no excuse for them to leave the camp, he was craving to kiss her again and they had yet to talk about what had happened between them Fiyero was beginning to think that maybe Elphaba regretted it, he needed a sign that she wanted him, he also, badly needed to explore her again. That night when they went to bed she had been bullied by Galinda into giving him the sign he longed for.

Boq had retired early and Galinda was on the way into her tent, telling Elphaba to hurry up, Elphaba stood, yawned and walked over to Fiyero, she whispered goodnight and bravely planted the smallest kiss on his lips. After she went into her tent he sat there for ages, it was a small sign, but it was enough, she didn't regret it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning after breakfast Fiyero stood up and announced;

"I'm going to go fishing, I think fish supper sounds quite appealing." Boq stood up saying he'd help and Fiyero could have kicked him, it wasn't that he didn't like Boq, he'd just hoped that Elphaba would have offered to help. But, once Elphaba had heard Fiyero's plan she had her own idea, she waved goodbye to then boys and then turned to Galinda.

"Galinda do you like going for a swim?" Galinda stared at Elphaba.

"You don't swim remember." She rolled her eyes and tutted. "Water allergy."

"Look, let me make up for it by swimming today." Galinda smiled.

"Really Elphie? You promise?" Elphaba nodded.

"Although," Elphaba began as an afterthought. "I don't have a swimsuit.."

"I do! You could lendify one of mine!" Elphaba nodded her head slowly. Suddenly beginning to get nervous, she wasn't really sure she wanted to be running around in a swimsuit in front of them. _You splashed about in your underwear with Fiyero! _Something at the back of her mind reminded her. At Elphaba's nod Galinda squealed and ran into the tent, after much rummaging she reappeared and held up two items, one pink, one black. "Oh goodness black." Elphaba said and took the item from her friend, she ducked into the boys tent to change, when she came out she screamed for Galinda. "A two-piece? A two-piece?! Galinda my stomach is on show! Do you have no decency? Why do you not own a proper swimsuit? One that does not look like underwear!"

"I do." Galinda grunted climbing out of the girls' tent. She looked down at the pink one-piece she was wearing. "You chose black, the black was a two-piece. Its not my fault is it. Anyway Elphie, you look beautiful." She grabbed Elphaba's coat and chucked it to her. "Now chuck that on, and when we get down to the lake Fiyero can do the unwrapping of you." Elphaba pulled on her coat and glared at Galinda.

"Don't be stupid, anyway, I think I've changed my mind, I don't really want to swim with this much skin on show." Yet she allowed herself to be dragged down to the lake, when they got there Galinda bounded in calling to the pair, distracting them from their fishing. Elphaba rolled her eyes and smiled at the sight of the blonde bouncing around in the water.

She found herself taking her coat off, _what the hell_, she figured, these were her friends, they wouldn't judge and ridicule her and she so wanted to join in the fun, she turned to drop her coat on a nearby rock, when she turned back to she saw Fiyero standing a few feet away from her, his mouth wide open. "You'll catch flies you will." She stated.

Fiyero was unable to tear his eyes off her, the bathing suit wasn't as bad as Elphaba would make out, it didn't look directly like underwear, the bottoms were more like short shorts and the top covered part of her stomach and covered her breasts completely, but Fiyero noticed, they were pushed together and supported extremely well.

Aside from being unable to take his eyes away from the body of the green goddess Fiyero was also unable to speak a word. Eventually she began getting nervous under his stare, her arms went around her midrif. Suddenly she decided that swimming had indeed been a bad idea. A very bad idea.

"You look…" Fiyero started as he walked towards her. "Absolutely beautiful." He stood directly in front of her, his face a few inches from hers. "Elpha..ba," he breathed. "Your going to be the death of me." He practically threw his arm around her waist and pulled her body flush against his. _If she doesn't let me kiss her I'm going to roll over and die. _He thought as he lowered his head. She looked at him for a few seconds like she thought he was crazy, then she lifted her head so her lips grazed his softly before swiftly stepping back out of his embrace and pushing past him heading into the water. He stood where he was for a few moments, breathing slowly, then he turned and ran after her.

"Galinda…" Elphaba practically shouted as she neared her friend, the blonde turned to see what Elphaba was huffing about but was met with a face full of water. The green girl grinned. Galinda shrieked and stood there in shock. She saw Fiyero coming up close behind Elphaba and giggled.

"That was very mean of you Elphaba Thropp!" She said, making sure she had her attention. While Fiyero quietly snuck up on her. "Just to splash someone like that! It's wrong its-" She stopped as Fiyero picked Elphaba up, the green girl screamed, Galinda splashed the pair before swimming away. Fiyero looked at Elphaba in his arms.

"Tease." He stated. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you for that little stunt?" She looked at him and bit her lip. _Be brave Elphaba! _Her inner voice told her, so she planted the most dazzling smile on her face.

"Kiss me?" She asked lightly.

"Later." And with that he dropped her in the water. He stood there laughing waiting for her to surface. Boq, stood a few feet away snickering while Galinda was out in the deeper parts of the lake actually swimming. Fiyero looked down at the water, she should have risen by now, he arched an eyebrow and turned to Boq. "Where is she?" He asked panic coming over him, Boq was about to answer when he felt something grab hold of his ankles and pull him under the water, seconds later Elphaba emerged, she waited for Boq to follow then splashed him before swimming away. Fiyero watched Boq chase her then looked for Galinda. He needed some alone time with Elphaba later. Catching sight of pink and blonde he headed in that direction, Elphaba and Boq were having fun enough not to miss him for two minutes.

"Galinda, hey Galinda.." He called to her as he neared her. She stopped swimming, treading water to wait for him to catch up.

"Yes dearest?" She asked sweetly.

"Well, um, I was thinking…" He smiled when she snickered at that, yeah it was rare after all. "Would you mind if me and Elphaba didn't have supper with you and Boq tonight?" Galinda looked slightly surprised.

"But weren't you making fish for us tonight? Oh Fiyero please, I haven't had fish in such a long time, and it always taste so fabulacious fresh." She pouted at him.

"Well I'll still make the fish, I just meant, did you mind if we didn't eat at camp with you guys?"

"But then, where would you eat?" A confused look crossed her face and Fiyero attempted a shrug, after all, he was treading water.

"Not far from the camp, just a little way a way's. Its just that, I'd really like to speak to Elphaba in private and thought why not do it over dinner?" He prayed Galinda'd be okay with it.

"Well, I suppose, but don't keep her out to long this time Fiyero Tiggular! I'll want to sleep tonight and I don't like it alone in that tent."

"Well, you could always sneak Boq in again." He grinned, she poked out her tongue and waved over his shoulder. He turned to find Elphaba behind him.

"Boo." She smiled. "Tell me Master Tiggular, what are you planning?" He gave her his best innocent look, which she didn't fall for. "I'm not stupid Fiyero." Another attempted shrug. They swam over to a shallower part so they could stand, Fiyero slipped his arm around her waist again, she still owed him a kiss after all. He moved closer to her but she shot a hand up in front of his face to stop him. "We have an audience remember?" At which he looked around to see Boq and Galinda off play fighting elsewhere in the water, paying no attention to them what so ever, that notion banished he leaned in again. "Are you some kind of leech?" She giggled.

But then he pouted. Stuck his lower lip out and everything. She bit her lip to stop herself laughing when a fake sob left his throat. And that was her undoing, she was going to kiss him but instead she burst out laughing. He let go of her then and stood with his arms crossed over his chest. She glanced at him and he looked so pitiful that she just laughed harder.

"Why, Miss. Elphaba are you making fun of me?" He said trying to sound hurt. And yes, she laughed harder still. So he pushed her in the water and skulked off, he wasn't actually offended, he was just pretending to sulk, it worked, when she finally caught up with him he was out of the water and on his way back up to camp, she grabbed his arm when she got close enough.

"Fiyero, I'm sorry, I really am." And she sounded it. He just stared pointedly at a tree in the distance. "Please, I didn't mean to laugh at you, you just looked so cute." She hoped that would win her points. It didn't seem to.

Until he actually looked her over.

She was stood there, her wet hair was clinging to her face and trailing down her back, she was still wearing that gorgeous little two-piece swimsuit and she was soaking wet, her body was glinting where the sunlight caught the water droplets. Forgetting that he was playing mad at her, he pushed her up against the nearest tree and all but rammed his tongue down her throat. He didn't give her a chance to stop him this time, he needed so badly to kiss her that it was starting to hurt. He had one arm around her waist holding her tight against him and the other exploring, touching anywhere he could, her hair, her face, her neck, her shoulder, her arm, her back, her stomach. Anywhere he could touch that he didn't think she'd slap him for, his hands touched.

She had one hand pressed tightly against his bare chest and the other was around his neck. She could get used to this. He pulled away when he remembered that they needed to breath, his forehead resting against her forehead. They stood, both panting deeply, she moved in to kiss him again when she heard

voices that made her pull away.

"Elphie forgot her coat, I wonder what happened to make her leave in such a hurry?" Galinda's bubblegum voice floated up to them. They looked at each other and ran the rest of the way to the camp, flinging themselves into their tents and changing quickly, as they stepped out of their tents Fiyero walked over to her, kissed her softly and said:

"Tonight." With that he headed back down to the lake to collect the few fish him and Boq had caught earlier that day.

**AN:** Did you enjoy? I hope you did. And as always. Review! That way I know if your enjoying, and how many people are actually reading!


	8. What happens at school?

**Disclaimer : ** Nope, don't own it, I just really, really enjoying playing with the characters.

**AN: **I AM SO SO SO Sorry for the long wait. I've just been mega busy and stuff, and I also thought that I posted this chapter ages ago, but just discovered I haven't. So here's this one, and I'll try and upload one tomorrow by way of apology for the very long wait, see how I grovel. Take pity and don't hate me. And as always, enjoy!

What happens at school?

Once Fiyero had made the fish supper he had promised he quietly snuck off with his and Elphaba's meals and his sleeping bag, he returned a few minutes later to find Elphaba emerging from her tent, she'd gone inside for a short nap when Fiyero had began cooking. She stood staring at Galinda and Boq eating their meals and conversing in a low tone. She looked around to find Fiyero walking towards her, he took her by the hand and pulled her away. When she asked where they were going he refused to answer and just pulled her along, he stooped by a small clearing not far from the camp.

It was a small clearing, his sleeping bag had been opened out and laid on the floor where, Elphaba's grumbling stomach noticed, sat two plates of food. She wanted to greedily tuck into her food but wasn't that impolite, she waited for Fiyero to tell her to sit, and waited till he sat next to her. He passed her a plate and picked up one for himself.

They ate in silence, smiling at each other occasionally, Elphaba found herself gazing at him quite often, she also noticed that she wasn't as hungry as she had earlier thought, maybe it was the thought of fish-breath. Fiyero seemed to have come to this conclusion also, as he was pushing the fish around the plate more than eating it. Eventually he put his plate off to the side and she did the same, Fiyero lay down and motioned for Elphaba to do the same, they lay next to each other staring up at the stars.

"Elphaba.." He said eventually. "What happens at school?"

"Well, Fiyero, I'm kind of glad you asked that.." She laughed and turned to look at him. "See it's a school, that means we all go there, attend lectures, learn stuff, read books and take tests." He smiled at her.

"Oh you're a funny one aren't you." She uncharacteristically poked her tongue out at him and he had to resist the urge to reach out and suck on the soft pink muscle. "What I meant is…What happens between us?" He took a deep breath while waiting her reply.

"You mean the Prince and the artichoke?" She shrugged. "I think, we need to decide what's actually happening here, before we can decide what happens there." She turned to face the stars again and heard him slowly breath out.

"Do you-" Any other girl and this would have been easy, with Elphaba it was so much harder, he had to find the right wording, the right tone of voice, everything. "Do you want something to be happening?" He turned to face her, even though she wasn't looking at him.

"Do you?" She fired back quickly. Her defensiveness automatically kicking in.

"How can you even ask that?" He moved so he was leaning over her. "I may be brainless Elphaba but I had thought it was pretty obvious." She looked up at him and sighed.

"Fiyero-" She sighed softly. "Its just a couple of kisses,.. It doesn't actually mean anything…not really…"

"Maybe not with anyone else, but with you." His voice had grown soft, and he was almost whispering. "Elphaba, it means everything." He wanted to kiss her again, but knew that it wasn't the right time. "So yes, I want something to be happening. Do you?" He asked her again.

She couldn't find the words to tell him how much she wanted something to be happening, and his words echoed _with you, it means everything, _so she reached up and pulled him to her, kissing him softly. Hoping that it would be answer enough. He looked down at her when she pulled away, if the kiss hadn't told him, her eyes screamed _**yes**_ "And at school?"

"Again I say, the Prince and the artichoke?" She almost laughed bitterly. "Your reputation would be shot, people would think you were crazy, and you'd no doubt get constant abuse." She knew it was only fair to warn him before hand. The choice was his, and whatever choice he made she'd be happy either way, she'd had this week, she was sure she could go back to being just friends. He lowered his mouth to hers muttering something along the lines of, don't care, want you. When his mouth got to hers he found her lips parted, waiting for him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the sunlight that woke Elphaba, shining down upon her and forcing her to open her eyes, she blinked and looked beside her to see Fiyero watching her, a small smile on his face. She raised an eyebrow and snuggled closer to him. "What are you looking at?"

"You my beautiful princess." He whispered in her ear, his lips sucking her ear into his mouth, she moaned as his breath tickled her ear and his tongue run up the length of her lobe. He found his hands roaming her body again, his mouth moved from her ear to her neck and she lay back pulling him down with her.

Elphaba moaned again as Fiyero's mouth continued its attack on her neck, she shifted and cupped his face to pull his lips from her neck and to her mouth. Eventually Fiyero pulled back.

"As much as I know I'm going to regret this next sentence," he started. "We should probably get back to camp soon." He planted a soft kiss on Elphaba's lips and continued. "We've been out all night and I did promise Galinda I wouldn't keep you away too long."

"She'll understand, sometimes you have to fall asleep under the stars." She found herself looking away, her insecurities taking hold again. "You're sure?" She asked once again, he nodded and leaned down to kiss her again. _Waking up and getting Elphaba kisses, what a way to start the day, and end it, and all the things in the middle. _Fiyero thought, he knew he could never give this up, no matter what people thought at school. He just didn't know how to convince Elphaba that he wouldn't leave her.

"Elphaba.." He started. She looked at him waiting, but he found that the words wouldn't come, there was nothing he could say for her to believe him. _No,_ he thought to himself _but actions speak louder than words and she'll believe me when I'm still there. _"Actually… I forgot what I was going to say."

She smiled and stood up stretching and rearranging her crumpled dress, she was about to pull her hair into its usual tight braid, when he shook his head, she rolled her eyes and left her hair fall back around her face. She motioned with her hand as a sign for him to get up.

He stood, and began buttoning his shirt, when had his shirt got unbuttoned? _Oh yeah.. _a smile at that memory. He moved towards her and tangled his hands in her hair. "You have wonderful hair." He stated as he moved in for a kiss, she responded for a moment then pulled away.

"I was right." She stated as she moved to pick up the plates, he raised a brow in question but moved to pick up the sleeping blanket, as he was folding it up she answered. "About you being a leech." He laughed and moved in as if to kiss her again.

"Yeah," he purred, a shiver shot up her spine with that. "But so are you." He grinned, looking down at her mouth, her lips were parted slightly and her tongue was running over them. He stole a quick kiss and then they made their way back to the camp. Both saddened at the thought of going back to Shiz the next morning.

What happens at school?

Once Fiyero had made the fish supper he had promised he quietly snuck off with his and Elphaba's meals and his sleeping bag, he returned a few minutes later to find Elphaba emerging from her tent, she'd gone inside for a short nap when Fiyero had began cooking. She stood staring at Galinda and Boq eating their meals and conversing in a low tone. She looked around to find Fiyero walking towards her, he took her by the hand and pulled her away. When she asked where they were going he refused to answer and just pulled her along, he stooped by a small clearing not far from the camp.

It was a small clearing, his sleeping bag had been opened out and laid on the floor where, Elphaba's grumbling stomach noticed, sat two plates of food. She wanted to greedily tuck into her food but wasn't that impolite, she waited for Fiyero to tell her to sit, and waited till he sat next to her. He passed her a plate and picked up one for himself.

They ate in silence, smiling at each other occasionally, Elphaba found herself gazing at him quite often, she also noticed that she wasn't as hungry as she had earlier thought, maybe it was the thought of fish-breath. Fiyero seemed to have come to this conclusion also, as he was pushing the fish around the plate more than eating it. Eventually he put his plate off to the side and she did the same, Fiyero lay down and motioned for Elphaba to do the same, they lay next to each other staring up at the stars.

"Elphaba.." He said eventually. "What happens at school?"

"Well, Fiyero, I'm kind of glad you asked that.." She laughed and turned to look at him. "See it's a school, that means we all go there, attend lectures, learn stuff, read books and take tests." He smiled at her.

"Oh you're a funny one aren't you." She uncharacteristically poked her tongue out at him and he had to resist the urge to reach out and suck on the soft pink muscle. "What I meant is…What happens between us?" He took a deep breath while waiting her reply.

"You mean the Prince and the artichoke?" She shrugged. "I think, we need to decide what's actually happening here, before we can decide what happens there." She turned to face the stars again and heard him slowly breath out.

"Do you-" Any other girl and this would have been easy, with Elphaba it was so much harder, he had to find the right wording, the right tone of voice, everything. "Do you want something to be happening?" He turned to face her, even though she wasn't looking at him.

"Do you?" She fired back quickly. Her defensiveness automatically kicking in.

"How can you even ask that?" He moved so he was leaning over her. "I may be brainless Elphaba but I had thought it was pretty obvious." She looked up at him and sighed.

"Fiyero-" She sighed softly. "Its just a couple of kisses,.. It doesn't actually mean anything…not really…"

"Maybe not with anyone else, but with you." His voice had grown soft, and he was almost whispering. "Elphaba, it means everything." He wanted to kiss her again, but knew that it wasn't the right time. "So yes, I want something to be happening. Do you?" He asked her again.

She couldn't find the words to tell him how much she wanted something to be happening, and his words echoed _with you, it means everything, _so she reached up and pulled him to her, kissing him softly. Hoping that it would be answer enough. He looked down at her when she pulled away, if the kiss hadn't told him, her eyes screamed _**yes**_ "And at school?"

"Again I say, the Prince and the artichoke?" She almost laughed bitterly. "Your reputation would be shot, people would think you were crazy, and you'd no doubt get constant abuse." She knew it was only fair to warn him before hand. The choice was his, and whatever choice he made she'd be happy either way, she'd had this week, she was sure she could go back to being just friends. He lowered his mouth to hers muttering something along the lines of, don't care, want you. When his mouth got to hers he found her lips parted, waiting for him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the sunlight that woke Elphaba, shining down upon her and forcing her to open her eyes, she blinked and looked beside her to see Fiyero watching her, a small smile on his face. She raised an eyebrow and snuggled closer to him. "What are you looking at?"

"You my beautiful princess." He whispered in her ear, his lips sucking her ear into his mouth, she moaned as his breath tickled her ear and his tongue run up the length of her lobe. He found his hands roaming her body again, his mouth moved from her ear to her neck and she lay back pulling him down with her.

Elphaba moaned again as Fiyero's mouth continued its attack on her neck, she shifted and cupped his face to pull his lips from her neck and to her mouth. Eventually Fiyero pulled back.

"As much as I know I'm going to regret this next sentence," he started. "We should probably get back to camp soon." He planted a soft kiss on Elphaba's lips and continued. "We've been out all night and I did promise Galinda I wouldn't keep you away too long."

"She'll understand, sometimes you have to fall asleep under the stars." She found herself looking away, her insecurities taking hold again. "You're sure?" She asked once again, he nodded and leaned down to kiss her again. _Waking up and getting Elphaba kisses, what a way to start the day, and end it, and all the things in the middle. _Fiyero thought, he knew he could never give this up, no matter what people thought at school. He just didn't know how to convince Elphaba that he wouldn't leave her.

"Elphaba.." He started. She looked at him waiting, but he found that the words wouldn't come, there was nothing he could say for her to believe him. _No,_ he thought to himself _but actions speak louder than words and she'll believe me when I'm still there. _"Actually… I forgot what I was going to say."

She smiled and stood up stretching and rearranging her crumpled dress, she was about to pull her hair into its usual tight braid, when he shook his head, she rolled her eyes and left her hair fall back around her face. She motioned with her hand as a sign for him to get up.

He stood, and began buttoning his shirt, when had his shirt got unbuttoned? _Oh yeah.. _a smile at that memory. He moved towards her and tangled his hands in her hair. "You have wonderful hair." He stated as he moved in for a kiss, she responded for a moment then pulled away.

"I was right." She stated as she moved to pick up the plates, he raised a brow in question but moved to pick up the sleeping blanket, as he was folding it up she answered. "About you being a leech." He laughed and moved in as if to kiss her again.

"Yeah," he purred, a shiver shot up her spine with that. "But so are you." He grinned, looking down at her mouth, her lips were parted slightly and her tongue was running over them. He stole a quick kiss and then they made their way back to the camp. Both saddened at the thought of going back to Shiz the next morning.

**AN: **Did you enjoy, please tell me you did, and I mean tell me.. as in review, you can also shout at me for my long absence but just as long as you review the chapter as well! More VERY soon I promise.


	9. How I want you

**AN: **I apologise for the repeato last chapter, and I also apologise for not posting this sooner, but there was a big fire a few doors down from me and between that and work I've been all over the place.

Anyway onto ..MORE SMOOCHIES!

**Disclaimer: **You know I don't own it.

How I want you.

When Elphaba and Fiyero had returned to camp they found Galinda and Boq dancing softly to music only they could hear, Fiyero stood back in the shadows and Elphaba leaned into him, her back against his chest, his arms slipped around her waist and they watched the two sway softly. Elphaba's eyebrow was raised, it was odd really, for them to dance with no music, but it was also so sweet. She noticed how Boq was blushing, _he's too much of a gentleman _Elphaba thought to herself, but was also secretly glad, at least she knew her best friend was in safe hands. Her eyes fluttered closed then, it appeared that Fiyero had gotten bored of watched the blossoming couple and had decided her neck was more interesting, his lips trailed up and down her neck and she moaned softly. Then remembering where she was she tutted at him, he chuckled softly and stopped his attack on her skin, they returned to watching Galinda and Boq.

Galinda stood in Boq's arms swaying slightly, she decided then that they had moved slow enough, and while she didn't want to rush things she did want to feels Boq's lips on hers, she closed her eyes, tilted her head up to his and tiptoed slowly. Boq stared at her face, he was still moving them both, dancing the dance that Galinda had requested, he bit his lip then moved his face closer to hers, just as he moved them both back a step -

Elphaba watched the almost kiss, then struggled not to laugh as the pair fell over a log. Fiyero couldn't contain his laughter. Elphaba snickered slightly and headed towards the fallen pair, they both lay on the floor laughing.

"Hi." Elphaba said and reached out to help Galinda up, Fiyero sauntered over and pulled Boq to his feet. Galinda now stood and stared down at her frock.

"Its filthified." She muttered. The three watched her, waiting for the shriek, her mouth opened, and instead of a shriek she laughed again. "Oh Elphie I'm so gladified that you made me get these frocks, if one of my gowns had been ruined like this…" She stopped talking as the image entered her head and horrified her. Elphaba laughed, rolled her eyes and set about to make breakfast, Galinda went to change her clothes, Fiyero threw his sleeping bag in his tent and helped Elphaba, and Boq sat, staring at the girls tent.

The rest of the day they spent at the camp, the four of them together, they talked over the things they'd done that week, the picnic, the boys fishing, the swimming and the long walks.

They sat late into the night, Galinda and Boq were sat on the same log, their hands were entwined behind the log and they were glancing at each other every now and again, but mostly they sat staring at the fire in front of them. Fiyero was sat on the log the other side of the fire and Elphaba was sat on the floor between his legs, she was leaning back against him, a soft smile on her face. She'd been so happy this week, everything had been so great. Aside from the fun she'd had with them all, she'd had the most romantic time of her life with Fiyero, all those kisses, stolen glances, secret whispers and soft touches.

But it was almost over, it was Friday night and tomorrow morning they were heading back to Shiz, Elphaba felt herself sigh, she knew that not one of them wanted to return to school, even Galinda who was not the camping type. Something was happening between Galinda and Boq, Elphaba doubted that they had even kissed but she knew they were developing new feelings for each other, well Galinda was the one with new feelings, Boq had loved Galinda since he'd first laid eyes on her. How different things would be when they returned to school, would Galinda let their relationship blossom? Or would she begin to ignore Boq again, out of fear of rejection from her popular friends and what about Fiyero and herself? Elphaba couldn't help but think that Fiyero would change his mind about being with her when they returned to school. She felt another sigh escape her and then felt Fiyero's hands on her shoulders, massaging her gently. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back slightly, _forget Shiz, forget it all right now, just be happy, feel his hands on you and be happy _Elphaba told herself sternly.

They sat sharing few words between them, none wanted to go to bed because that would mean morning would come sooner, but Boq eventually gave in and retired, Galinda went soon after him, she didn't even ask Elphaba to go with her as she would normally do. Elphaba watched Galinda duck into their tent and, she sat for a few minutes in silence and then turned herself around and kneeled up closer to Fiyero. "I'm going to miss this…" She thought as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Miss what?" He asked stopping a few inches away from her, Elphaba bit her lip, _did I say that aloud?_ "Miss me kissing you?" He prodded.

"Well-" She bit her lip and looked away from him. "I know you say that nothing will change, and I want so badly to believe you I do its just that-" She forced herself to look at him. "This all seems too good to be true." She felt his hands slip around her waist and watched as he slid off the log and onto the floor with her. "I'm just expecting something to break us apart." While she spoke her hands slid up his stomach and to his chest, her fingers moved to pop open the buttons on his shirt, once most of the buttons were undone her hands dived into his shirt, caressing his skin. Feeling his chest beneath her hands she threw herself at him in a searing kiss.

Fiyero's arms tightened around her waist, he moved so that he could lay on his back pulling her down on top of him, one of his hands slowly worked its way up her back and tangled in her hair, the other moved down, cupped her bottom, moved back up to try and pull her even closer then began to roam her body. She moaned into his mouth causing him to growl low in his throat, he wanted her, so bad, and she knew it, there was no way she could not know it, and if she hadn't known it he was pretty sure that right now, she could feel how bad he wanted her.

"Fiyero…" She breathed, pulling her mouth away from his, fighting for breath, she looked down at him and felt a smile tug at her lips. She sat up straddling him unintentionally, she let her eyes travel over her body, his now completely unbuttoned shirt was sprawled at his sides, she looked down at his torso and felt her mouth go dry, her eyes moved up to his neck and she leaned forward to nibble slightly, she pulled away again and looked into his eyes. _Such passion, so much lust, does he know his eyes are like an open book? _she thought softly to herself.

She sat staring at him, taking in his beauty, her eyes were zoning in on his lips when suddenly she felt him reach up, grab her behind the head and pull her back down to him, his lips crashing against hers, his tongue forced entry but she didn't mind, she was happy to fight in this battle of passion, she felt one of his hands slide up inside her shirt, reaching up and cupping her breast, she moaned again and felt herself buck against him.

He rolled them softly so she was beneath him, taking care not to roll to close to the fire, he popped open a few of the top buttons of her shirt and his mouth dived to her neck, nipping and sucking softly he lowered his head, kissing his way down, he reached behind her undoing the clasp of her bra. Pulling the bra down out of his way his mouth descended on her breast, he nibbled at her nipple, wrapped his tongue around it and sucked. She arched her back to get closer to him, her breathing now ragged and heavy. "Elphaba…" He purred. "Elpha - Oh Oz Elphaba. How I want you…"

Those words snapped her out of it, reminded her where she was, she pulled back slightly. "Fiyero-" She slowly pushed him up. "We can't…" He moved back so she herself could sit up, he was sat on his legs, knees either side of her thighs. "Its not that I don't want…" She looked away from him and whispered softly. "But we can't…not here…" She felt his thumb and his finger on her chin, he turned her to face him and kissed her softly.

"So we won't." He shrugged. "I want you Elphaba, I want you so bad its starting to hurt." She made to turn her head away again but his hand cupped her cheek and turned her back to him. "I'm not going to lie to you about that, but it doesn't matter. I know you want me but I hear you, not here." He stood and held out a hand to help her up. "So we'll wait, until your ready, until your somewhere that your comfortable." He pulled her to him and hugged her against him, holding her.

They stood there for a short while, him holding her, eventually she made her way into her tent to collapse beside Galinda and he found his legs carrying him down to the lake, he threw his clothing off and dived in. Thank Oz the water was cold. Just what he needed to calm himself down before trudging back to camp and throwing himself inside his tent to sleep.

**AN: **Part of this was about clearing up the fact that they have not slept together...just incase anybody thought they had.. and its important to know that they havent. Anyways...PLEASE TELL ME YOU ENJOYED...or..hell...tell me if you didn't..but not in a flame way, in a constructive critisism(?) way...Virtul Cookies for anyone who reviews..actually...I'll mention you in my AN in the next chappy if u review.. will update next on Sunday evening/night GMT.


	10. Date Him

**AN:** To those who reviewed chapter 9, I hand each of you a virtual cookie, and as promised, a mention : **blindingxlights, ****Twilightwicked5678****, danderson, ****Idina is my Elphie****Ismene Tiggular****MissWickedWitch****, Fiyeraba. **And now, onto the next chapter, for those of you who haven't paid attention, today the go back to Shiz, so that's what this chapter is about, also no Fiyeraba smoochies in this one, but there is a cute little Gloq moment.. Now I'll shut up and let you read..

**Disclaimer: **Hmm I dreamt I owned it, then I woke up and was sad.

Date him.

It was Saturday morning and Elphaba was still asleep, Galinda sat staring at her friend, deciding that it was time to get her up she reached forward and poked Elphaba in the ribs, "ELPHIE!" She squealed. "Get up! Now!"

Elphaba growled, "Stwoerly!" She muttered into her pillow, pulling her sleeping blanket up over her head.

"It is not too early! Get up and have some breakfast! We have to leave soon!" Galinda poked her again then left the tent, Elphaba clenched her eyes shut, _just ten more minutes. _She thought to herself then groaned as she heard the tent door open again. She turned and sat up.

"Gali-" She stopped dead as she came face to face with Fiyero. "Oh, its you." She relaxed again and lay back on her pillows.

"Nice to see you too." He leaned towards her, she let herself fall into the kiss, then pushed him up suddenly.

"Not the time for a make out session." She said answering his unasked question. "Now get out so I can get dressed." She pointed to the doorway, he pretended to pout but then laughed and left the tent.

Elphaba crawled out of the tent ten minutes later, her hair back in a braid and wearing her plain black frock, Boq handed her a plate of breakfast. Briefly wondering where Fiyero was she sat down next to Galinda who'd finished her breakfast and was talking to Boq about school.

"I want to go back, I do, I adore Shiz its fabulacious but so much has changed this past week-" She looked away from Boq then and let out a soft sigh. "I'd hate for things to go back the way they were before we came out here." She was talking mostly to herself now, Elphaba was listening to her and could hear the pain in her voice, she knew how had it would be for her, it seemed that she really had fallen for Boq but it would probably never be accepted at Shiz. Galinda would have to decide if her happiness was more important than her airhead friends. Fiyero eventually fell out of his tent, he'd been packing everything up, he pulled out the bags and set to taking the tent down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour or so later and they had set off, Fiyero and Elphaba walking several steps behind Galinda and Boq. Galinda had surprisingly decided to carry one of her bags and she didn't try palming it off on anyone, although she did keep stopping, but, she wasn't the only one, if Galinda wasn't finding an excuse to stop after ten minutes of walking one of the others would, they all seemed to be getting stones in their shoes, getting tired, needing to rest because of the bags.

It seemed none of them wanted to return to Shiz any sooner than they had to. The plan was that once they got a few blocks from the university Elphaba and Galinda would go back and Fiyero and Boq would go back after half an hour, they didn't want to all turn up at the same time.

"Miss Galinda-" Boq started when they had once again sat down to rest.

"Oh Boq! How many times, call me Galinda, we have no need for formalities we're friends." Galinda said softly as she reached out to touch his arm.

"Yes," Boq sighed, "friends." Galinda could hear the hurt in his voice and closed her eyes she didn't want to hurt him, but she knew her popular friends could never accept her if she was to have a relationship with a nobody munchkin. _But he's not a nobody munchkin, he's Boq, sweet, caring Boq who would do everything to look after me. _She reasoned, she looked down the road to see Fiyero and Elphaba deep in conversation, Elphaba looked up then and smiled at her blonde friend with a slight nod in Boq's direction.

Galinda looked at Boq to see him staring down at the floor, she shifted closer to him, raised her hand to his face and tilted his head so that he was looking at her, she leaned forward and closed her eyes, she felt her lips press against hiss softly, when he didn't respond she opened her eyes to see him staring at her. She closed her eyes again and pressed her lips harder against his, this time he responded, when her arms encircled his neck he let his slide around her waist. They got lost then, lost in each other, both experiencing the sweetest yet most intense kiss of their lives.

Eventually they pulled apart and started walking again, calling to Elphaba and Fiyero to say there were to continue. Boq kept glancing at Galinda, wanting to take her hand, he brushed his against hers several times until she got the hint and gently encircled her fingers with his.

"Mi-Galinda.." Boq said, catching himself and stopping from saying the 'miss'. She looked at him sweetly. "Does this m-m-mean that we're a…a couple?" She nodded. "But-your friends, your popularity.." Boq stopped and sighed, he didn't want to remind her of all the reasons not to be with him.

"Boq.." Galinda stopped and turned him to her. "I realised that I don't need them. If they can't acceptify us then they aren't really my friends. Besides." She said thoughtfully. "You, Elphaba and Fiyero are all I need."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, when they were only two blocks from Shiz, they said their goodbyes, Fiyero and Boq ducked into a café and Elphaba and Galinda made their way back promising to meet the boys for dinner later that day. Elphaba and Galinda walked in silence for a while, not for lack of anything to say, but because both wanted to savour their memories while still fresh.

"Elphaba." Galinda said when they began climbing the stairs to their dormitory. "I have a thing.." Elphaba looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Elaborate. Please. What kind of thing?" They reached their door and Elphaba dropped her bags and began fishing for the key.

"Not a strange thing…nothing weirdified." She watched as Elphaba unlocked the door, once her friend had picked up her bags and entered she followed, she set her own bags down by her bed and turned back to shut the door. "I think I..I love him.." She stated quietly as the door clicked shut.

"Really?" Elphaba dropped her bags and spun around to face Galinda, the blonde turned to face her and nodded slowly. "Oh my god Galinda!" Elphaba squealed. "That's so fantastificated!" Galinda's jaw dropped and she stared in horror at Elphaba.

"Have you been madified?" The blonde asked, standing with her hands on her hips. Elphaba began to laugh.

"No of course not Galinda." She tried to stop laughing but just laughed worse. Galinda stood, staring at her until eventually the laughter subsided. Elphaba looked up at Galinda and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I couldn't resist.. But, that's not the issue here, the issue is, what are you going to do now?" Galinda blinked stupidly. "Well, you should tell him," Elphaba said softly. "And you should da-"

"Elphaba Thropp have you lost your mind!" Galinda huffed cutting her off, "I cannot tell a boy I love him until we've been dating for a reasonable amount of time and -"

"Well that brings me back to my interrupted point of 'date him'" Elphaba said as she threw herself down on her bed. _Ahh soft._ She thought, then realised Galinda had spoken. "Huh? What?" She asked, lifting her head to look at her friend.

"I said I am." Galinda said proudly and with that strode off into the bathroom to freshen up. Elphaba smiled and let her head fall back down. "Oh and Elphie.." Galinda called from the bathroom. "Thank you."

"For what?" Elphaba shouted back confused.

"For making me go camping." Was the response. Elphaba let her eyes drift closed.

It had been a wonderful week.

**AN:** Hmm, okay, I know this is kind of crappy...I swear I had writers block when I wrote it...its mostly a filler chapter anyways.. The next one will is great, I promise, but you know, unless I get reviews you wont get to read it, so...just click go and let me know that u want an update...-waves-


	11. I love you

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Wicked in any way. L

**Author's Note: **I'm so so so sorry this took forever, I haven't been online in forever! So sorry. Anyway here it is, please enjoy;

I love you.

The next week went far too quickly for the groups liking, they all had homework assignments to do and since Elphaba was the smartest they all wanted her help which meant a lot of time cooped up in the library.

They did manage to find some time for each couple to get some alone time, Boq and Galinda were extremely shy, they kissed a few times but it was mostly holding hands and cuddling, Fiyero and Elphaba however were fighting to restrain themselves, unable to keep their hands to themselves and more than once they found themselves almost naked, both panting heavily, but then one of them would pull back and they would quickly part and go off to find something else to occupy themselves.

Elphaba found herself talking with Galinda late into the nights and Fiyero found himself taking cold showers.

Eventually Sunday rolled around, classes were to start back up the next morning, Fiyero had begged Elphaba to spend the day with him but she'd said no, her and Galinda were going shopping and she had stuff to get ready before classes. Fiyero had pouted and acted like a child, stomping his feet, ignoring her (for all of about three minutes anyway), in the end she caved and said she'd come and see him after tea under the condition that he was to get out of his dorm and do something all day. So he arranged to spend the day with Boq.

About an hour after tea-time Fiyero made his way back to his dorm room. He knew Elphaba would not come straight after tea and he knew that if he sat there waiting for her she'd probably never turn up. He opened his door, flicked his light on, shut the door behind him, dropped his jacket on a chair and headed towards his bed, he was about to collapse on it when the light went off. He spun around, his eyes trying to adjust to the dark. He couldn't see a thing, but then he heard a scratch that sounded like a match, at this thought he saw a small flame in the distant, he could also just make out the silhouette of Elphaba, he smiled to himself and watched her move about lighting candles that had been placed around his room. _I don't own candles.. Where'd they come from? _

He wanted to open his mouth, to speak, to say something, anything. But words failed him, as the room lightened softly he looked Elphaba over, her feet wore black slippers, not the soft plush kind, the kind with a heel and a piece over the top to keep her feet in place. His eyes travelled up her legs _bare…_ Once his eyes had got about halfway up her thighs he was met with back lace attached to a black tight silk skirt, _no, not skirt, nightie_ he thought as his eyes travelled further up her body, up the black snug-fitting night gown she wore, it had a low neck and a fitted bra, her breasts were lifted and he left like they were begging him to reach out and cup them. He noticed next that her hair was down, and as his eyes reached her face she was wearing makeup, not lots, a bit of eyeliner and mascara to accent her eyes and he could swear by the shine on her lips that she was wearing lip gloss, well that was until he noticed her tongue dart out to lick her lips. He could feel a moan building up inside him and wanted to reach for her, but stood where he was, looking her over appreciatively.

"I wanted one night." She said eventually. "Before classes started again and I was ridiculed once more." She started walking towards him slowly. "One perfect night with you while your still mine."

"Still yours?" He asked, his mouth dry.

"Well, when people give you grief for being with me you'll change your mind about me." She was standing right in front of him now, he threw his arm around her waist and pulled her hard against him.

"Not likely, we'll have tonight and we'll have many other nights just as perfect as this one. Because I'm never leaving you Elphaba." He titled his head slowly, she reached up and pulled him down to her, catching him in a chaste kiss.

They stood there, for about ten minutes kissing each other softly, eventually he reached down, cupped her bottom and lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist and they continued kissing each other, even as he moved to the bed, lay her down and climbed softly on top of her. Elphaba found her hands undoing Fiyero's shirt and removing the item from his body, she flung it away from the bed not paying attention to where it landed, she was lost in the way Fiyero was kissing her, one of his hands playing with the strap of her gown.

She pushed him up softly and climbed off the bed, she reached out a hand to him. Taking it he stood up and moved closer to her, leaning in again to kiss her but she shook her head no. Her hands found their way to the top of his trousers, she slowly unbuckled his belt and as she made to pop his button and pull down his zip she leaned up to kiss him again.

Fiyero shook his trousers off and his hands traced their way down Elphaba's body, he reached the bottom of her nightgown and gripped it softly, sliding it up her body, she lifted her arms so he could slip the piece completely off her. He stepped back to look at her, the glow from the candles made her skin appear emerald. "I've never seen anyone, as beautiful as you are." He quickly moved towards her before she could argue with him. Once again he lifted her and carried her to the bed, he lay her down softly but didn't join her, she looked up at him confused.

"You're sure?" He asked softly. He had to know now, because once he got on that bed with her there was no way he could stop. She nodded, moved to kneel on the bed, reached up and pulled him to her. She slammed her mouth against his, much more passionately than she had intended.

"Kiss me and never stop." She breathed between kisses. He was happy to oblige, she pulled him back on the bed and let herself, get completely lost in him.

They spent the night in each others arms. They made love to each other, they chatted, they made love some more and by the time the sun was rising they were both utterly exhausted. Neither wanted to get up out of bed, and they certainly didn't want to leave the room and attend classes. They lay there for a while, Fiyero planting sweet kisses along Elphaba's neck, she sighed softly, she didn't want this to end. Ever.

But she got out of bed anyway, Fiyero pouted and moaned so she scolded him and told him to get dressed and get to class and she'd see him there. She found the bag she'd stashed the night before and pulled some clean clothes on, she walked back over to the bed prepared to kiss him goodbye, he pulled her down to him laughing.

"It's 6 am Elphaba, you don't need to go yet, class doesn't start till 9." He moved to purr in her ear. "Stay with me a little while." Despite herself she found herself kissing him again, only when his hands started to make their way up her dress did she stop him.

"No-No dearest no-I have to go, my books and things are at home, and I promised Galinda I wouldn't stay out all night, let me get back before she wakes please." She looked at him he pouted but stood to escort her out, which she refused because he was of course, still naked, she told him to take a shower and promised she'd see him soon, kissed him sweetly and left.

"Galinda! Galinda!" Elphaba shouted, standing beside her friends bed. "Get up!"

"Elphie, if you don't go away I'm going to hurt you!" Galinda muttered from under her blanket.

"But I need your help." Elphaba groaned.

"Go-Ask-Someone-Else!" Galinda grunted through clenched teeth.

"No, please Galinda," Elphaba said with a softer tone. "I want you to give me a makeover before class…" Her voice barely above a whisper now. "I want you to make me pretty." Galinda shot up in bed and stared at Elphaba.

"Oh Elphie, your beautiful." She bounced towards her closet then. "But, I'll happily give you a makeover!

A while later Fiyero was sitting in class, he was early, which was very strange, and Elphaba wasn't here yet, which was even more strange, she was always early for class, she was the reason he'd come early. There was a couple of other people in the class but not many. Boq entered and sat at the desk behind Fiyero, that way Galinda could sit next to him, behind Elphaba. Fiyero turned around in his chair to talk to Boq while they waited for the girls to arrive. It was almost 9 o'clock when they entered, Galinda first, in a pretty pink dress, her hair in loose girls, she bounced her way over to the boys and slid into the seat next to Boq, planting a quick kiss on hips lips. His mouth dropped open and he found himself unable to speak. Fiyero paying no attention to the couple turned to the door just in time to see Elphaba enter.

"Oh my she's so-" He stopped unable to find a word to describe how beautiful she looked. Her hair was half up half down, with a few loose strands falling around her face, she wore a midnight blue skirt that feel just above her knees and a matching blouse, she looked smart and sophisticated but at the same time enchaining, the blouse was tight fitting in all the right places and didn't button all the way to the top. Elphaba walked through the class with her head held high, ignoring the stares she was receiving, she smiled at Galinda who smiled back, nodded to Boq who was still staring at Galinda his mouth agape. Elphaba slid into the seat next to Fiyero and started taking out her books, ignoring the way he was looking at her.

That night as Elphaba lay in Fiyero's arms, she thought the day over, Galinda had announced that she was dating Boq in front of all of Shiz in the cafeteria, it was funny really, that everyone readily excepted it, it was Fiyero, the scandalacious Winkie Prince and the Artichoke that people couldn't understand, most people kept quiet, there were a threw jeers thrown her way and some students called Fiyero crazy but they'd prepared themselves for that, Elphaba hadn't prepared herself for Fiyero actually staying around after it though, she was slightly confused when he didn't run a mile, she didn't argue with him though, she just took him back to his bed again and enjoyed him completely.

During that first lesson of the day Galinda, Boq, Elphaba and Fiyero had discussed the camping trip and had all agreed that they'd have to do it again, they laughed and talked and joked, they made plans for the summer, to visit Galinda's home where her parents would throw a huge party, to spend time at Fiyero's castle in Kiamo Ko, the one his family never lived at of course. Elphaba and Boq didn't invite them back to their homes, because Elphaba didn't want them to meet her father and Boq didn't want Galinda to see just how poor his family were.

Elphaba snuggled further into Fiyero's arms and he awoke then, looking at her with a raised eyebrow "What're you thinking about?" He yawned.

"You. Mostly." Elphaba answered with a grin and a twinkle in her eyes. That woke him up completely, he crawled atop of her kissing her once again and Elphaba knew she was happy. She didn't care if their plans never took life, the fact that they'd made the plans was enough for her. She didn't care about the jeers and taunts she would receive until people eventually got over her and Fiyero. She let herself go to heaven in his arms and knew that no matter what happened in their future, she had this to look back on, she had all the happiness she needed.

She was at home when she was with him.

When she was with Fiyero, Galinda and Boq, she knew she was with family.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

**AN: **So that's it then.

I am working on another fic but I want to have at least 5 chapters before I start posting, but keep watch it should be up soon.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. And please, review, let me know if you loved it, liked it, hated. Xxx


End file.
